


Too Much Clothing

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Dorian doesn't expect to find an almost completely nude man in his bed when he enters his room, but all in all, he's not unhappy with his findings.Day ten of the Fictober challenge.(Not smut but does elude to adult activities)





	Too Much Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross my fingers that I'll be able to write more soon, life gets boring with no keyboard.  
Prompt: Book

When Dorian had arrived to his room he very much did not imagine he would be greeted by a mostly naked Inquisitor laying cross his bed reading a book like he was right where he belonged.

"Inquisitor, what are you doing here, like that?" Dorian waved his hand at the man.

"Figured I would surprise you when you came to bed." The sultry smirk that came with the reply made Dorian instinctually bite his bottom lip.

The Inquisitor closed the book he was reading and placed it on the bedside table before standing and making his way across the room to Dorian.

"I think you're wearing too much clothing," He whispered in Dorian's ear before reaching around and groping his backside, causing the dark skinned Altus to let out a gasp of surprise.

Before Dorian could even form a reply, the Inquisitor's lips were on his own and arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

"You're so eager," Dorian chuckled as soon as the Inquisitor pulled away enough for him to take a breath.

"And you're still wearing too much."

With those words, Dorian's robes were hastily removed.

The remainder of their night was spent in the passionate pleasure of ecstasy, moaning each others names as they reached climax after climax for hours on end.

Well after midnight they finally had their fill of each other and they found themselves breathing heavily and drenched in the sweat that came from their love making.

Flopping down breathlessly, side by side on the bed, they both finally took the time to admire each other.

"That was the most fun I've had in years," the Inquisitor said.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down at all tomorrow," Dorian joked before shifting to rest his head on the Inquisitor's chest.

"Is that a bad thing?" The Inquisitor's voice rumbled softly under Dorian's head as he spoke.

"Absolutely not and if I'm being truthful I'd like not being able to sit down more often," Dorian told him.

"Oh, how I have missed you, Dorian."


End file.
